A new beginning
by killjoy-kirby
Summary: Frerard fanfic. Frank is starting a new school year when he meets Gerard.
1. Chapter 1

"Frank!" screamed my mother.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Get out of bed or you're going to be late for school".

I turned over on my bed to look at my alarm clock which read 7:30am.

"School doesn't start until 8:30, Mum!"

"But it will take you an hour to get up dressed, fed and cleaned", she hollered.

"Ughhh", I groaned. I knew she was right but I couldn't be bothered getting out of bed. It was just too early.

In the end I eventually got out of bed and got dressed into some skinny jeans, misfits tee and a hoodie. I brushed headed down to breakfast where I met mum. "What do you want for breakfast?" she asked hovering over the toaster awaiting the toast to pop.

"Um, I'm not really hungry", I replied.

"You have to eat something before you go to school", she said still staring at the toaster and sipping at her coffee.

"Yeah sure, I'll just have toast", I answered deciding that it would be better to just go with it then argue.

The toast popped with a frightening bang. "I think it's about time we got a new toaster", I said half laughing.

"Yeah", she said staring off into the distance.

I grabbed her piece of toast. "Well, I'll just be off to school then", I said grabbing mum gently and with a kiss I was out the door.

I walked across the lawn half hoping that today would be a good day seeing as it was our first day back for the year. At least today I would be able to see my friend, well no, my crush today. His name was Oliver Jacks and he was the cutest boy I had ever seen. The way his long blonde hair draped in front of his blue eyes just made me shiver. I remembered last year when we were playing baseball in the park how he was running to third base and he slammed into me. That was the absolute best moment of my life.

Suddenly the big yellow school bus pulled up in front of me. The door opened and I made my way up the stairs. Of course, all the jocks were at the back hanging out with their cheerleading girlfriends.

"What are you looking at fucktard?" one of them asked me.

"Nothing", I said sitting down at the front of the bus.

So this is what it's going to be like for the rest of the year, I thought to myself. _Great._

We arrived at school just before the bell went and I caught up with my friends waiting at the front. "Hey guys", I said casually. "Hey Frank!" said Alexandra and Jess in unison. "Hey man", said Sam. "Hi!" I said again. "Let me introduce you to our new friend. He's new this year, be nice to him", Alexandra said pushing a boy forward.

And that was the first time I saw him. "Hi, I'm Gerard", he said shyly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, I'm Gerard", he said shyly.

I just stood there, my mouth wide open.

"Aren't you gonna say something?" Alexandra asked me.

"Oh. Hi", I said.

"This is Frank", Alexandra said introducing me. She looked up at me. "Err… Um… It's nice to meet you Gerard", I said awkwardly.

He smiled politely. I looked down. My knees were just about to crumble.

"Alexandra, I need to tell you something", Jess said. "In private!"

"I'll let you too get to know each other a bit better", Alexandra said leaving Gerard and I alone.

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't even look at him, let alone talk to him. I felt he was growing impatient, waiting for me to say something. In the end, I guessed I'd better try and make conversation.

"So, why'd you move?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't be offended in anyway.

"It's a long story", he said, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

I could feel it growing tenser as the minutes went by.

"What do you have first?" I asked still looking at the ground.

"Science in room 208", he said.

My stomach dropped. He was in my class. He would have to sit next to me. What would I do? What would I say? I began to sweat.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have science too. You're in my class", I said forcing a smile to my lips.

I began to feel sick when suddenly the bell rang.

"Better get to class", I said. "Come to my locker and then we can go together".

We walked to my locker which was located near the Science room.

"I don't have a locker yet", Gerard said.

"You can have the one underneath me. It's free", I said.

This day was just getting better and better. I wondered what other classes we shared together.

As we were walking to science I noticed that I was continuously staring at him. His dark brown, almost black hair caressed his beautiful hazel eyes and his lopsided smile completed his utterly stunning face. His beautiful body, all dressed in black was even more satisfying.

_No frank, look away. _I told myself. I had only just met Gerard. I couldn't just suddenly start crushing on him. _What about Oliver? Was I just going to ditch him for this guy that I've only just met?_

So many of these thoughts were making their way around my brain that I didn't see where I was going and blankly walked into a pole.

Blood exploded from my mouth and nose and I could feel myself fall to the ground.

"Frank! Frank! Are you okay?" I heard Gerard yelling.

Suddenly the pain hit. "FUUUUUUCK!" I screamed.

I heard Gerard run off. I didn't even know where he had gone. Was he just ditching me, thinking he might get into some sort of trouble? I opened my eyes and suddenly felt very dizzy. I was falling more and more into unconsciousness when I heard a faint cry. It was Gerard and he was back with the nurse. Their murmurs grew more faint until I could hear them no more.


	3. Chapter 3

When I came to I found myself lying in a hospital bed, Gerard by my side.

"Geez, what happened?" I said getting up but as soon as I tried I felt pain and dizzy again.

"You ran into a pole!" Gerard said, slightly amused. "Seemed you had other things on your mind", he said.

I could feel my face going bright red. "What do you mean?" I tried to ask casually but it came out more of a really serious question.

"I don't know", he said, still slightly smirking.

"The nurse said that you haven't broken your nose or chipped any teeth so when you're ready we can go back to class", he said.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"Only around 15 minutes", he said.

"Haha okay", I said clutching my nose because of the pain.

"You really are in a lot of pain", he said chuckling.

"No I'm not. It only hurt a bit", I said lying.

"I bet", he said smiling again.

My knees felt like jelly again. That smile, so beautiful. I could get used to it.

"Why don't we head back to science?" I asked.

"Okay", he said.

~After school

"Hey Frank. Do you mind if I come around to your house to hang out for a bit? If it's not too much trouble, that is", yelled Gerard above the chatter of the school.

"Sure! Mom's not going to be home until tomorrow", I said.

_At least now I would have Gerard all to myself so I could get to know him better._

"Oh cool, I should sleep over then!" Gerard said a little too enthusiastically.

"Okay", I said.

"I'll come over at 5. Just gotta go home and get some stuff", he said.

"What's your address, by the way?" he asked.

I wrote my address down on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Okay, I'll see you later", he said waving goodbye and walking out of the school gates.

"Bye!" I said.

On the way home there really wasn't much else I could think about. Gerard was going to be coming to my house. I had to act cool. Although I was gay and no one knew it, I couldn't even risk telling Gerard who had somewhat become my close friend over just one school day. Just in case he might've been freaked out, or worse, he might tell everyone.

_But then again, he might like me back. _I thought.

No Frank, you wouldn't be able to risk the rejection.

Suddenly I heard running from behind me. It was Jess and Alexandra. "Hey Frank! What are you doing tonight?" Alexandra asked.

"Oh Gerard is coming over for a sleepover", I said casually.

"Oh okay", said Alexandra looking somewhat curious and upset.

"Why?" I asked. "Just wondering", she said.

"Catch you tomorrow", said both girls in unison. They had a way of doing that.

I walked out of the school looking for my bus. That's funny, it wasn't there. I looked up the road. It had taken off without me! Urrrghhh now I had to walk home.


	4. Chapter 4

When I arrived home I could see that the place was clean, as usual. Mum always cleaned it before she went away for work. Mum worked for Macy's where she was the head of marketing. I was pretty sure she enjoyed her job but she hated leaving me alone. When I was younger she'd always have to get a family member to look after me but now I was older I could take care of myself.

I dumped my bag near the door and took off my shoes.

For a second, I didn't know what to do. I needed to plan how we were going to spend the evening. What were we going to eat? What were we going to do?

I walked into the kitchen and raided the fridge and pantry in search for at least some junk food. Aha! I found 3 packets of chips right down the back. At least mum knew that I loved Salt and Vinegar chips.

I grabbed the chips out and lay them on the counter. Now, what to drink?

I searched in the fridge to find mum had stocked up on Pepsi cans. I guess this wasn't the most nutritional dinner but who would care anyway?

I left the Pepsi cans in the fridge and the chips on the counter for later. I went into the lounge room to find some DVDs that we could watch. We didn't have a big choice and I guess I was bored because I had seen nearly every movie a dozen times but Gerard might like something when he came over.

I lazily sat down in a beanbag and turned the TV on. I wasn't really interested in watching TV but what else could I do while I waited for him to get here. I looked at the clock and it was already 4. Only another hour until he would be in my house.

The minutes seem to last eternity but eventually it was five o'clock.

I heard a knock at the door, right on time.

I opened the door and there he was. "Hey!" he said. "I bought a pillow", he said.

"Oh cool. Come on in", I said. "Here, let me take these up to my room", I said as I took his bag and pillow up to my room.

"Thanks", he replied.

"Just make yourself at home", I said.

I quickly ran upstairs, inhaling the smell of his pillow. It smelt a bit like aftershave and deodorant all mixed in together.

_That wasn't creepy at all. _I thought to myself laughing.

I ran back downstairs to find Gerard still awkwardly standing near the door.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've just…err… never really had a … sleepover before", he said looking away.

"Oh", I said a bit shocked. "Well don't worry. It'll be fun", I said smiling nervously.

He smiled back at me and my knees went to jelly again.

I lead him into the kitchen. "We have chips", I said pushing the salt and vinegar bags of chips into his face. "Oh yum, my favourite", he said. "No way! Me too!" I said. He just smiled.

I turned away for a split second and he grabbed the bags out of my hands. "Hey, what-"I began but he turned around and just laughed. "Catch me if you can", he replied.

I chased after him around the kitchen and into the lounge room. He was standing in the centre of the lounge room dangling the chips in front of his face. "Bit slow huh?" he said laughing.

I lunged at him. "Give me the damn chips!" He didn't see me and fell down into the beanbag.

We both lay there laughing uncontrollably and I finally grabbed the chips.

"You got me!" he said in between giggles.

Our laughs soon became just small giggles and eventually we stopped laughing.

Still lying on Gerard, I looked into his eyes. His hazel brown eyes glistened in the light. His pointy nose nearly touching my face was hotter than ever. And his lips, his lips were pink and luscious and I just wanted to kiss him.

_But he doesn't feel the same way. _I told myself.

I shifted a little; I guess I looked a bit uncomfortable. I felt his hardness against my leg. I deliberately moved again. Yes, he was getting an erection.

He blushed. I looked at him again and that's when he kissed me. Ferociously and hard at first but then as I responded he slowed down.

His lips were moist and I could smell his aftershave. The same aftershave that was on his pillow.

His tongue circled my lips begging for entry and when I gave it to him he became wild.

He grasped the back of my neck and I returned the favour by stroking his jaw.

It felt so fantastic. I knew now that he had the same feelings I did and I couldn't stop. I didn't want it to stop.

Suddenly he pulled back. "We have to stop…" he said.

I knew he was right but I couldn't help but ask. "Why?"

"Because if we keep going…I'll want to keep going", he said shyly.

"I understand", I said a bit disappointed that the moment was over.

I looked at him and he looked more excited and happy but still a bit nervous. I was glad he felt the same way as I did.

"So you… like me?" I asked.

"How could I not?" he said.

I laughed quietly.

I finally got off him as I thought he was uncomfortable being squished between the beanbag and me.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" I said trying to release the tension.

"Okay", he said.

"You pick", I said.

He picked The Wizard of Oz. Strange choice but I put it into the DVD player and sat on the sofa. We watched The Wizard of Oz in silence but I couldn't help but think about what had just happened. He was excited, I was excited and at that moment I knew that I loved him. He was so gorgeous and gentle and funny.

How could I not love him, really?


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning to discover that I had fallen asleep on the beanbag. Strangely enough, Gerard has somehow squeezed onto my beanbag too and was leaning gently against me.

I glanced down to see his cute little head rested upon my shoulder.

I managed to sit there for a long time just staring at him and admiring his beauty when he finally woke up.

"Good morning!" he said yawning. "Did you sleep well?" I asked.

He looked around him to see that he was also in my beanbag and smiled.

"Like a baby", he replied.

I jumped up from the beanbag. "What do you want for breakfast?" I asked.

"Anything", he replied.

I made my way into the kitchen planning to make scrambled eggs. I opened the fridge and saw there were a dozen fresh eggs.

"I could make scrambled eggs if you like", I shouted loudly.

"Scrambled eggs would be good", he shouted back.

Scrambled eggs were easy. At least I wouldn't be able to screw the breakfast up, I thought to myself.

I was cooking breakfast when Gerard walked into the kitchen, still wearing clothes from the previous day.

"I guess you didn't really need your pillow", I said still cooking.

"Yeah", he replied.

"Those scrambled eggs smell delicious", he said walking over to me.

"They're just about ready", I said. "Take a seat at the table".

He sat down and began reading an old newspaper from about 3 days ago.

I soon served up the scrambled eggs and we began eating.

"This is delicious", Gerard said gobbling his plate down.

"Steady there, you don't want to get the hiccups", I said.

He didn't slow down and finished his plate before I had even got halfway through mine.

"Is there any more, Frankie?" he asked.

Frankie. How cute.

"Yeah sure, Gee", I replied.

He smiled at the nickname I had given him.

He walked into the kitchen and piled his plate up with more scrambled eggs.

"You're going to throw up if you eat too much", I said.

"I know, but it'll be worth it", he replied.

I smiled.

Gerard was cute like that. His witty compliments always made me smile.

"What are we gonna do today?" he asked.

"I don't know. Do you want to go into town and just look around?" I asked.

"Yeah sure", he replied.

After breakfast we both changed into clean clothes and made our way to town. Public transport was always the cheapest.

We entered a shopping mall called Highpoint and just browsed around the shops.

"I've never been here before", said Gerard.

"I come here nearly every weekend that I'm not doing something", I said.

We looked around and finally found a shop that sold really good music.

I bought a few albums but Gerard didn't buy any. I thought he might've been bored.

"I'm tired. Do you wanna head home?" I asked.

"Sure", he said.

When we got home Gerard became more relaxed.

"You havn't seen my room yet, have you?" I asked.

"No, unfortunately", he said.

I led him upstairs to my bedroom.

"Wow, your room is awesome!" Gerard said touching the hot lava lamp.

"Ow", he said.

"Yeah you gotta be careful of that. It gets pretty hot", I said.

He walked over to my bed and sat down picking up my guitar.

"You play guitar?" he asked.

"Yeah. Have been for ages", I said.

"Cool", he said trying to play a few chords.

"I suck at it", he said.

"Practice makes perfect", I said smiling.

I sat down on the bed as he put the guitar down on the floor.

He looked into my eyes. They were so beautiful. I couldn't imagine dreaming of having someone this beautiful as a friend. A boyfriend?

He leant in to kiss me but I pushed him back.

"What's wrong?" he said looking hurt.

"What…. What are we?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, what are we? Are we friends or are we boyfriends or what?" I asked.

He showed a split second frown but it disappeared.

"Frank, we're friends but I think you and I are know there are deeper feelings", he said.

"We'll take it slow and if you don't want to be boyfriends, that's cool", he said looking away.

"But I do!" I said.

He turned back to me.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes", I said smiling.

At that minute he pushed me down on the bed and ferociously kissed my lips.


	6. Chapter 6

The kiss was ferocious but then Gerard began to slow down as he contained his excitement.

I tilted my head so I was comfortable in the position.

He grasped my legs and lifted me up so I was on top of him lying on the bed.

I moved my hands up to his neck and ran my fingers through his hair.

He was holding onto my hips.

We stayed like this moving swiftly for a long time. It was the best kiss I'd ever had. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. I felt complete around him. I felt I could do anything around him. I felt like I could just be me.

Suddenly he grabbed my ass and squeezed tight.

I gave out a bit of a yelp. Realizing what I had done, I felt my face glowing bright red.

"You look so cute when you're embarrassed", he said.

I smiled and pecked his lips again.

I wanted him so badly!

I decided I wanted to go further but I didn't know if he felt the same way.

I reached for his belt.

"Wait", he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I think we should wait", he said

"But Gee!" I replied.

"Frankie, I want this to happen, but not right now", he said.

Had I put him off? Maybe I did something? Maybe he doesn't want to go that far with me.

He sensed my concerns.

"Frankie, look at me", he said pulling my face towards him.

His eyes were so beautiful, so gorgeous. I melted inside.

"One day soon but not right now. I want to wait", he said.

I understood him but I couldn't help but feel a tiny pang of disappointment.

He leant in and kissed me again.

He made me forget all of my worries.

We lay on the bed just looking into each others eyes for what seemed hours. It finally hit us how late it was when it became dark outside.

"I really should go home. My mother would be worried", he said.

"Yeah, mum is going to be home soon too", I said.

He gathered up his things, not that he had bought that much and texted his mum to come and pick him up.

Not long after that, his mum drove around and picked him up.

I waved as he got into the car and drove off.

He was only gone for 5 minutes and I already missed him.

I couldn't wait until the next weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

After Gerard had gone I was just lazing around the house. It was a Saturday afternoon and I thought to myself that I really should probably be doing something rather than being bored. I mean c'mon, it was a Saturday! But really, the excitement of the weekend was already over.

After about an hour after Gerard left I heard mums car roll up in the driveway. I leapt out of the beanbag and opened to the door to greet mum.

"I hope your Saturday hasn't been too boring without me", she said smiling. I loved my mum. She was just so strong with me after dad left.

"Come and help me with the groceries, Frank", she said.

"Yep" I said and ran towards the car to help her.

Once inside I began to unpack the groceries and put them away in the fridge and pantry.

"So, how's your weekend been so far?" she asked.

"Oh, I had my friend Gerard slept over last night", I said.

"Oh good, so you weren't lonely. No girls I hope!" she said smiling.

"No mum", I said half laughing. It was sad that my mum didn't know about my sexuality, I guess.

"Well why don't we do something fun tonight?" she asked.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Why don't we go to the movies?" she said.

"Sure, that sounds fun", I said.

Mum and I arrived at the theatres and we went and saw a movie. It actually wasn't that bad. It was about a woman falling in love with a man but she couldn't be with him or something. It was good but probably not my type of movie. It was more romantic, than action pack so I guess that's what I thought it was lacking.

As soon as I got home I thought it was probably time to go to bed. I was actually pretty tired although I hadn't really done much all day.

I checked my text messages right before I was going to bed and there was one from Gerard.

It read: Hey Frankie! Just wondering what you're up to. I'm pretty bored.

I smiled at the thought that he was actually thinking about me and actually decided to send me a text message even though it was actually pretty late.

I replied with: Hey Gee. Yeah, I was pretty bored earlier but mum came home and we went and saw a movie.

Almost in under a minute Gerard replied. I hoped he wasn't just sitting next to his phone waiting for me to reply. I felt really bad for leaving my phone at home.

His text said: Oh Cool. I haven't been to the movies in a while. We should go?

I sat still for a couple of minutes.

Was Gerard trying to ask me out?

Or was he just being friendly?

I guessed he was trying to ask me out so I texted back: As in like a date?

He replied: Well it doesn't really matter to me but if you see it as a date then I guess it is.

_Damn it Frank! Why must you always jump to conclusions?_

I texted Gerard: Maybe just as friends? What are you doing tomorrow, we could go then?

He replied: Sure, meet you at theatres around 12?

I replied: Okay

I sure hope I hadn't upset him. What if he wanted it to be a date?

_Oh god, this is just too much. _I thought to myself.

I put the phone beside my bed and quickly undressed and hopped into bed. I planned on going to sleep but for some reason I couldn't help but think about Gerard and the following day at the movies.

_I hope it's not going to be awkward. _


	8. Chapter 8

I arrived at the theatres at 12, as Gerard and I had arranged.

There weren't many people there so I just casually walked around viewing the times for the movies.

Suddenly someone tapped me on the back.

I turned around and it was Gerard. "Hi", he said smiling widely.

"Hey!" I said smiling.

"What do you wanna see?" he asked turning his view to the screen above us.

"Uuumm…" I looked up.

"Maybe we could see… Peter Pan?"

"Sure. It sounds good", Gerard replied happily.

We both walked up to the ticket booth.

"Two for Peter Pan, please", Gerard said rather loudly.

"I can pay for myself", I said, getting my wallet out of my back jean pocket.

"No, it's okay", Gerard said smiling at me.

I stared at him wanting to protest but no words came out.

"Peter Pan. Cinema One over there to your left", the woman working at the booth said.

"Thanks". Gerard's voice brought me back to reality.

He took the tickets and began to slowly walk to Cinema One.

Gerard turned around and his face fell. "Well… are you coming?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"Yea…Yeah!" I said pushing myself ahead.

I followed him.

"Do you want any popcorn?" he asked suddenly stopping, causing me to almost crash into him.

"Nah, it's okay", I said.

"No really, do you? I'll pay", he said looking and staring deep into my soul.

This was awfully generous of him. Paying for my ticket and now my food.

"Seriously?" I said hoping I wasn't greedily cleaning him out of house and home.

"Sure!" he said, smiling broadly.

"Well, if you say so", I said.

We got popcorn and headed into the theatre. Not many people were there. Now I looked around, there wasn't anyone in there, apart from an old man sitting at the very top of the rows snoring quietly.

I followed Gerard down an aisle and we got a seat in the centre.

"I've honestly been wanting to see this for ages", Gerard said. "Ever since I knew that it'd be in cinemas".

_But Gerard didn't say that, he asked me what I wanted to see…_

"Oh really?" I said. "Glad I picked it then?"

"Yes", Gerard said staring at me.

The previews started and shortly after the movie began. I couldn't help but continually glance in Gerard's direction.

"Hey, I've gotta run to the rest room, hold my popcorn?" Gerard said suddenly.

"Um… sure", I replied.

Gerard swiftly walked to the end of the aisle and then back up to the doors of the cinema.

I turned my head back to the screen. Wendy and her brothers were acting out some pirate thing. I couldn't really concentrate.

Some time passed and I began to wonder where Gerard was.

Maybe he had ditched me? No, he wouldn't do that. Surely.

I tried to concentrate on the story but it was hard.

Suddenly I felt an arm next to my elbow. I turned and he was back sitting next to me.

I made a sigh of relief and continued to stare at his beautiful face.

"Can I have my popcorn back?" he asked.

"YES!" I said a little too loudly.

His face was shocked and it looked like he was hurt.

"Ahh, I didn't mean to be so loud" I said looking away and turning my attention to the screen again.

"Well for a small man you sure do make a lot of noise", Gerard said cheekily. I elbowed him back.

"And for a large man yo-".

I couldn't breathe for a second. Or see as a matter of fact. But I willed myself to open my eyes. Gerard was right there, in front of me.

Kissing me.

His mouth was forceful but he was somewhat gentle. His lips tasted amazingly delicious and I couldn't help but think that I actually _liked it._

Suddenly my brain kicked into motion. Gerard was kissing me. Kissing _me._ He suddenly pulled away and I felt a stab of disappointment.

"I… I…" he began.

I just stared. No words were forming. I could feel my mouth moving but nothing came out.

"I'm sorry" he blurted. "That was… just way out of line". He stood up suddenly.

"I should go" he said making his way down the aisle.

"N-n-no!" I quietly stuttered.

But he was gone already.


End file.
